And Then I Saw You
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: Bella Swan has a lot going for herself. She's popular, has two amazing best friends, and a boyfriend you could only find once in a lifetime. And then there's Emmett, her boyfriend's older brother. Her emotions are mixed and her world starts crashing down once she realizes her sudden feelings for him, and that he may feel the same way, longer than she's realized. ALL HUMAN! BxEm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the very first chapter of my new story idea. Yes, Bella is a little OOC, but in my opinion the Bella portrayed by Kristen Stewart is pretty boring(lol). Review, review, and tell me what you guys think! I'd love to know what you guys think of the idea so far!

By the way, the rating may be changed later. :)

-**IDreamOfBlueSkies**

* * *

" Bella, why must you be so stubborn? You know I'd make sure you have the perfect party,"

Bella rolled her eyes as she approached her locker, immediately turning her attention to the mirror she self-installed into the door.

She would be eighteen years old; an adult in only three short months. It was hard to believe that she had been making arts and crafts and going fishing with her father just yesterday; and now she was preparing to finish her senior year of high school, and journey off to college.

She couldn't say her high school experience had been an average or boring one. She was admittingly popular; a former cheerleader, now holding a proud position as the class president of her fellow peers. Her club activity ranged from the chess club to prom committee, not to mention she was well-liked and admired by nearly everyone in school.

Raking a hand through her hair, she checked the light makeup she had applied earlier that morning before school- glad that her characoal- colored eyed she chose to wear hadn't smudged yet.

" That's the thing Alice. A perfect party in your eyes means something way over my head. I want my birthday party to be simple- if I ever decide on having one in the first place. You know me, I'm a simpleton," Bella replied. Her eighteenth birthday party was still a few months away, but Alice being Alice, was already planning everything.

" Well Bella Swan doesn't exactly _scream_ simpleton does she? For crying out loud Bella! You're _popular_. And when you're popular, people expect nothing but spectacular!" Bella applied a cherry-colored lip balm to her lips and rubbed them together; dropping it into her bag afterward.

" Alice-"

" Remember your sweet sixteen? The one _I_ happened to plan? Your dress was gorgeous, not to mention the whole school kept complimenting you the next day! I mean come on, how could you not want a party for your eighteenth birthday?" Bella sighed and slammed her locker, leaning against it.

" Don't forget all the people that were passed out around the house _and_ on my front lawn the next day. We had to clean up and get everyone else out of there before my father and his girlfriend came back from that trip to Vegas. But that's beside the point. I don't want some big, dramatic party for my eighteenth birthday, and as my best friend, you should respect that," Bella concluded, arching a brow.

Alice sighed and furrowed her brows. " Please don't do that. You know, you're being really unfair about this,"

" What seems to be the problem?"

Bella's eyes brightened up at the voice and walked past Alice, embracing the person who had decided to show up.

Bella whined." Your sister is trying to plan my birthday party. Again."

Alice placed her hands on either of her hips. " Edward, _please_ explain to your girlfriend that having a birthday bash will only benefit her! There is nothing wrong with it being over the top. I mean come on, this is her last year in high school! What's so wrong with going out with a bang?"

Edward opened his mouth, but no words came out, then he chuckled at his sister, while his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella smirked at Alice in triumph and leaned her head against his shoulder.

" Listen Alice, it's Bella's decision of she wants to have one or not. As much as I am all for the...alcohol and grinding, Bella has a right to say no. It is _her_ birthday after all," Bella grinned and grabbed Edward's chin, bringing him in for a kiss. She smiled as she felt his lips gently kiss her back and pulled way, beaming into his eyes.

"I love having such an understanding boyfriend," He smiled.

" That's me," Bella smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, but stopped short when she heard Alice cough.

" Um, as much as I am all for watching you two playing lovey dovey, we have a class to get to Bella; and so do you Edward,"

Edward cleared his throat. " Uh, right. Guess I'll see you two later," He replied, and quickly kissed Bella again before walking away towards the opposite side of the hallway. Bella shook her head at Alice and laughed. Alice arched a brow.

" What?"

" Don't be so bitter about it Alice, it's my decision to make. If it makes you feel any better.. I won't exactly turn the idea down anymore," Bella decided afterward, and grinned at Alice's bright change in personality. She beamed up at Bella and hugged her excitedly.

" I knew you'd come around,"

" I didn't exactly say yes Alice," Bella reminded as they walked to their homeroom class together. Alice shrugged.

" It's good enough for me. By the way, after school we need to head to Port Angeles pronto. Rosalie is in a extreme need of girl time,"

Bella looked to her concerned. " Is she okay?" Alice sighed. " She found James cheating on her with some blonde bimbo. Can you believe his excuse was that he was so intoxicated that he mistook the girl's blonde hair for being Rose? How pathetic!"

Bella scrunched up her nose in disgust. " Are you kidding me? I can't believe he would do that to her! And to think we were friends with that guy. I swear, I am going to be the last person James want to deal with right now," Alice nodded agreeing.

" Does anyone else now about this? Edward or Emmett?" Bella asked. Alice scoffed.

"God no! Do you know what they would do to James if they found out? Okay well, maybe Edward being the more logical and sensitive brother scare the crap out of him rather than beat him to a pulp. But Emmett? He would go to _jail_ Bella. Needless to say, Rosalie does not need any more stress right now," Bella nodded agreeing, almost forgetting how far either brother would go to protect their little sister.

" She told everyone that she had a killer migraine and figured sleeping in would help. She's even taking chewable vitamins disguised as Advil to avoid suspicion," Bella smiled at that a little but shook her head still.

" I just don't understand why this always has to happen to her. Rose deserves better than that. I mean, she puts everything she has into these relationships and just gets heart broken in the end. It's not fair you know?"

" You are so right Bella. I just hope the right one comes along, and soon. I can't say for sure would will happen if it keeps ending like this for her," Alice replied sadly as they entered their English class and took their seats. Bella grabbed a pen and notebook from her bag and set them on the desk as the teacher began lecturing.

Stuffing her hand into the small pocket of her bag, she grabbed her cell phone and expertly sent a text to Rosalie, barely looking down at all to avoid the teacher catching her. Practice throughout her middle school years and high school made her a wizard at texting during classes.

'_We're here for you Rose.~ Bella'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **No reviews yet, but I hope you guys eventually do.I would really like to continue this story. Tell me what you think! :)

** - IDreamOfBlueSkies**

* * *

Bella walked out of her fourth period classroom, French, and headed to lunch. The day was going by horribly slow; it would be only a matter of time before she got to see Rosalie; whom hadn't responded to the text she had sent earlier.

Probably still bawling her eyes out, Bella though sadly, and sighed averting her eyes to her right when she noticed someone approach her.

" Why so gloomy Bella?" She furrowed her brows to mask the concern she had for Rose, and just raked a hand through her hair, something she did whenever she was nervous, tired, or had absolutely nothing to say. The latter reason leaned more towards Bella's current situation.

Emmett. Her boyfriend's older brother and personal bully. Not to say Edward didn't have a steady and brotherly relationship with his brother; just that Emmett tended to tick Edward off with his annoying pranks and childish antics. And everyone else; including Bella. She in fact has had the _pleasure_ of knowing him since junior high.

" Madame Taylor was kind enough to surprise me with a pop quiz. I'm sure you can figure out the rest," Emmett grinned.

" _Again_? That old hag must really have it in for herself doesn't she? I mean, more than half of the students in her classes already hate her guts, don't forget me," Bella snorted.

" Well, when you're as strict and relentless as her, you don't really care what everyone else thinks of you. I'm just happy to be passing with a C,"

" At least you're passing. Coach is expecting us to bring our report cards at the end of the semester. If I can't get at least D, I can't play for the rest of the season, and I _really_ need to play," Bella looked to Emmett as his voice grew sort of frustrated and he scratched the back of his head. That's right, she remembered. His football scholarship depended on it.

If he failed any of his classes there was no guarantee he could stay on the team, and that would cut off his chances of a scholarship for sure.

" Well if you're ever in need of a tutor, you know where to find me," Emmett laughed and raised a brow.

" And you're barely passing? Yeah, no thanks," Bella laughed and nudged him and lightly shoved him in the shoulder.

Bella and Emmett always had this sibling like relationship that no one ever seemed to pick up on. Even with Edward and Alice. She had picked up on the fact that Emmett seemed to be more playful when it were just the two of them; but it didn't bother her.

" I'm not completely useless, and I'm passing remember?"

" I was kidding Bella. I could really use your help. How about after practice?"

" Sorry Emmett, I promised Alice and Rosalie I'd go shopping with them in Port Angeles after school. I'm already skipping the chess club today to go,"

" Rosalie's not feeling too good. I would have thought Alice would have mentioned that to you. But I guess since she _is_ Alice, and you're talking about _shopping_,"

" No it's not like that. She did, we just thought some fresh air would do Rose some good. Being at the mall is sort of theraputic for a girl; she'll be good in no time. It's a female thing you could say,"

Emmett snorted. " Right. Hopefully that will take away her migrane. She's been popping those Aspirin like there's no tomorrow; I was really starting to worry about her,"

Bella rolled her eyed and almost laughed, but didn't. She would have to talk to Rose about that later. Instead, she placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder and looked up at him, shaking it a little.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," They entered the cafeteria and followed suit into the lunch line. Bella grabbed a turkey sandwich, apple and bottled water; while Emmett picked a cheesburger and fries, licking his lips at the cold can of Sprite as he grabbed it.

" Aren't you supposed to be staying away from all that junk?" Emmett rolled his eyes sighed.

" Look Bella, it's been forever since I ate anything greasy, let alone anything saturated in sugar. Could you cut me some slack please?"

" Slack doesn't win you the championship,"

" Sometimes I wonder if you care about me at all," Bella stared at him.

" That's exactly why I'm telling you not to give in to that packaged fat," Emmett smirked.

" Well then I guess I'm gonna have to eat it," Bella laughed at him and shook her head at him as they walked to their usual table.

" Sometimes I worry about you Emmett. Your lack of common sense; it's growing,"

" I'm going to pretend you did not just _insult_ me, and go about consuming my delicious lunch," Bella shrugged her shoulders.

" Do what you want, I already tried to warn you," She replied, then smiled as she reached the table Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie usually sat with her. She took a seat next to Edward, across from Alice- and kissed him on the cheek. The distinctive scent he held- like he had showered with the world's best smelling cologne, filled her nose instantly, and made her feel warm inside.

" Did you just sniff me?" Bella chuckled and looked down, picking the wrapper to her sandwich.

" Oh you know, just reminiscing on how good you always seem to smell, yet you wear no type of cologne. It's kind of hot,"

He blushed beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him- and Bella giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

" Okay, now I'm certain who is the _oddball_ in this relationship," Alice said. Emmett laughed and raised his brows as he munched on a couple of fries. It was then that he turned to her, smirking. It was Alice's turn to raise hers.

" Speaking off the _oddball_ in the relationship, where's your _boyfriend_ Alice?" Alice's face turned pink, but she narrowed her eyes at Emmett in response.

" Jasper's not an oddball, he's just nervous whenever he's with us because you're so _intimidating_. And we practically _never_ get any privacy because you're always hovering around somewhere!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. " You're my sister Alice. It's my job to hover and make sure you're okay,"

" No, it's not. And we've been together for three years now so you can't make that excuse,"

He smirked. " Okay then, maybe I just like to mess with him. _Maybe_ if he stopped with the fake Southern accent, I'd take it down a few notches,"

Alice's eyes widened and she shoved him, hard, in the shoulder. Emmett seemed unfazed, and kept laughing as she tried to push him over.

" I can't believe you!"

Bella sat up from Edward's shoulder once she noticed Jasper coming over to the table. She cleared her throat, loud, to get everyone's attention and smiled once he approached them. He smiled to each of them, but Bella could tell he was still nervous- something he tended to look like whenever Emmett was around.

" Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, all the anger erased from her face, and she jumped up from the bench, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alice was so much smaller than Jasper, the embrace was so adorable to watch, Bella always seemed to think.

" I apologize for being so late. Mrs. Curry kept me after to praise me on how much of an excellent job my painting was,"

Alice giggled and let him sit next to her after she kissed his cheek. " I'm sure it was beautiful,"

Jasper was always an amazing artist. He had won nearly dozens of awards for his artwork, not just school wide, but around the nation as well. It was hard to believe that someone with such talent would also be juggling a quarterback position on the school football team; but with Jasper you just never knew.

Bella remembered the first time she met him- it had been her freshman year at Forks High; during the Back to School dance. Alice being her best friend, told her everything as soon as she had met him in her History class. He was a shy and modest type of guy, lean but muscular, and extremely good-looking.

Alice, needless to say, had been drooling over his chiseled features more than anything whenever they saw him pass by school.

Suddenly, Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out, under the table, scanning the message.

_Come get me? Too bummed to get out of bed~ Rose_

Bella quickly texted back and looked to Alice, who just stared at her, confused.

" Alice, could you uh, come to the bathroom with me? It's an emergency,"

" What is it love? Are you not feeling well?" Edward asked, concerned. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Emmett cut her off before she could.

" It's a female thing little bro. Just let them go. Right Bella?" Bella could only stare at him, but opened her mouth before things could get awkward.

" Uh, right," She said, then kissed Edward's cheek and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. Alice rose from her seat and squeezed Jasper's hand- who seemed more than uncomfortable staying at the table with Emmett sitting next to him. They walked briskly towards the exit door and pushed it open. As soon as they started down the hallway, Bella turned to Alice.

" Rosalie wants us to come get her instead,"

Alice sighed. " I really hope she'll get better soon. I can't afford to keep dragging my sister out of bed every morning,"

" Don't worry, I'll be there to help you. That's what friends are for right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Chapter three! Review and lend me your thoughts! I updated two chapters in one day for you guys! It's the least you could do! :)

**- IDreamOfBlueSkies**

* * *

" Something tells me she is going to be _extremely_ difficult," Bella groaned as she pulled into the driveway of Alice's home. It was designed inch by inch by her mother Esme, who was an extraordinary exterior and interior designer.

She created the designs for nearly every single house in the area- wanting to bring something chic and warm to the cold and dull parts of Forks, Washington. It was something she did as a hobby, but earned good money, whenever she had time off of her job in real estate.

"Tell me about it. Well, the girl called us over here didn't she? She's getting out of that bed even if we have to drag her out,"

Bella grinned as they got out of the car- but stopped short once she recognized the familiar black Mercedes parked beside her red Ferrari- something she hadn't bothered to notice unti

" Wait, Carlisle's here?" Bella exclaimed in disbelief.

Alice's eyes widened and sighed. " Crap, Rosalie must have really over did herself. Carlisle must be worried sick about her!"

" And being a doctor, he's not going to stop until she's okay," Bella finished and breathed in deeply, starting for the door. Alice caught up to her and opened the door with her key, letting them both inside. As soon as the door shut, Bella could hear someone jogging down the stairs. She entered the living room and smiled when Carlisle noticed them.

He raised his brows, surprised. " Bella, Alice? What are you two doing here so early? I was for certain you two would still be in school," Alice spoke before Bella could come up with some lame last minute excuse.

"I could say the same to you Dad," Alice retorted.

Carlisle chuckled. " I'm working the late shift tonight so I've had time to stay here and watch after Rose. You're turn,"

" Well, there's a rally at school and we decided to skip out on it and come see how Rose is doing. You know, maybe get her some fresh air or something," She explained, lying like a professional. Her father seemed to believe her, however he wore a wary look on his face as he grabbed the stethescope from the coat rack- wrapping it around his neck.

" I don't know girls, Rose seems to be in pretty bad shape. Her headache seems to be immensely painful. I've checked everything though, and her heart beat seems to be at its normal pace. I can't seem to find any other irregularities that must have caused it,"

" I'm sure she'll feel better once she gets out of this stuffy house," Alice assured him, scrunching up her nose for the effect. Bella nodded beside her, sniffing. Carlisle raised a brow, but shook his head nonetheless, and grabbed his coat and keys. He kissed either of Bella's and Alice's cheeks and nodded to them.

" She's in your hands now. I trust that she'll be in excellent care,"

" And nothing less. See you later Carlisle," Bella promised, and he waved goodbye before heading out the door. As soon as the door slammed, Bella breathed out loud in disbelief.

" I think I was _literally_ holding my breath that entire time,"

Alice giggled. " I knew we'd be okay. Now let's this sleeping beauty out of bed," Bella shook her head, following her up the stairs and to the door at the end of the hallway, on her far right.

" That girl is in serious trouble when we see her," The lavender-colored door was cracked, and Bella pushed it open lightly with her hand, observing the scene before her. The room was a complete mess; clothes strewn everywhere and by her bed. The purple curtains blocked pretty much every bit of light from shining through, and the windows were closed shut.

Bella could also detect a faint scent of alcohol, but couldn't find out where. She noticed the large lump under the large white quilt covering the bed and walked over to it, placing her hands over her hips.

" Dad, I told you I'm fine!" A voice whined under the sheets. Alice ripped the quilt off of the bed and mimicked Bella, smirking.

" Guess again,"

Rose's hair was matted all over her face, tangled and dull-looking. Her face was a little paler than usual but other than that she seemed fine.

" Wow, I wasn't expecting you guys to get here so quick. Is Carlisle still here?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit. Alice rolled her eyes.

" Do you think we'd be up here talking to you like this if he were? Now get up and get in that shower. We're going to the mall,"

" No,"

" What do you mean, _no_? You agreed to this Rose; and you really smell," Bella arched a brow at the blonde sprawled across the bed.

" You're not even really sick, cut the act Rose and get up. Or so help me, I will _drag_ you to the bathroom," Bella suggested. Rose rolled her eyes and sniffed. Alice snatched open the curtains and immediately the bright rays of the sun shone through the window. Alice sighed content, then opened the windows. Rose squinted.

" My head might not be aching; but my heart still is,"

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose- remembering why Rose was acting so sluggis in the first place. She plopped down beside Rosalie-wincing instantly when she felt something hard beneath her. She lifted up the covers and pulled out an empty Bourbon bottle.

" It was the only bottle that seemed to be strong enough. Don't worry, Dad has plenty more. He won't notice," Rose groaned, chuckling a little.

Bella sighed. " We'll get you through this Rose, just like we have all the other times this has happened. That's what we're here for,"

Rose sniffed. " That bastard is going to _pay_. I'll see to that," She sat up into the bed and swung her legs over.

Bella stood up and helped her up. Alice lifted her other arm over her shoulder when it was apparent she was unsteady.

" Let's slay one dragon at a time okay?" Bella proposed and let her down gently on top of the toilet seat. She turned on the water to the shower- making sure it was warm before she left to pick her outfit.

" I'm going to go make the coffee," Alice said. Rose looked up drowsily. " Extra cream and sugar,"

Alice nodded her head and headed down the stairs, leaving Bella with Rosalie. She picked out a simple pink baby tee and blue jeans, along with a pair of black lingurie.

" Grey Victoria Secret sweats, Bella. I'm not up to anything hip-hugging right now," Bella chuckled.

" You should know that everything you wear hugs your curves. You're a natural born beauty Rose,"

" Just get me the damn sweats," Bella grabbed the pair from the hanger in the closet and laid it out, across the bed. She helped Rose undress and helped her into the shower, closing the clear door beside her, and sat on the toilet seat.

" You _really_ over did it with those vitamins. Edward, Emmett and Carlislie are worried sick about you Rose, even more than they should be right now,"

Rosalie sighed. " Well I was trying to make my excuse believeable! And, they were pretty good. I hadn't had them since I was a kid okay? It was the only thing I hadn't refused to eat all morning,"

Bella laughed. " Was it worth making them believe you're some Aspirin addict?" Rose snapped her head her way.

" They do _not_ think that!"

Bella shrugged. " Could have fooled me. Just make sure to clear everything up with them and let them know you're okay. Even if you don't decide to tell them about the whole James thing,"

" Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," She replied, scrubbing her body with the red loofa soaked in cherry blossom gel.

Bella waited until Rosalie was done in the shower- and helped her into her robe, then into the bedroom where Rose sat on the bed, drying her off. Bella handed her her underwear and clothes and she quickly slipped it on, shivering against the air. She handed Rosalie a brush, and she detangled her long, matted blonde hair until it was semi dry.

She began applying a little eye liner, mascara and blush- and Bella started to recognize the old Rosalie again. She chuckled.

"I'm surprised I didn't have to _force_ you to do any of this,"

Rosalie sighed. " Well, I didn't want to walk out the house looking like a _complete_ bum. How do I look?"

" Like a gem," Rosalie snorted at Bella's choice of words, but looked thankfully to Alice when she returned with her coffee.

" Here, this should help a little with the light-headedness," Rosalie cupped it in her hands and began sipping it slowly.

" _And_ the light _headache_ that decided to stop by and say hello. I _really_ shouldn't have finished that whole bottle,"

Alice placed her hands of her hips. " You shouldn't have been drinking period,"

Rose raised a brow. " Says the pixie who played beer pong at Bella's sweet sixteen. You're not really a liability sis,"

Alice blushed. " It was _one_ time Rosalie! Please let it go,"

" If you stop criticizing my drinking habits. It's like sugar to a four year old Alice. Keeps me going," She added.

Alice huffed, while Bella just stood there, not wanting to get in the middle of the conversation.

" Fine,"


End file.
